Talk:Digitally Colored Manga
Subpages How are we gonna subpage it? One tab by saga or what? 09:58, September 15, 2013 (UTC) We've only got samples at the moment, so it will be around 75 images. There's no need to subpage yet. 10:03, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Of course we won't subpage yet, but when we have access to all the images, how are we gonna do it? 10:05, September 15, 2013 (UTC) It's "if", not "when", unless you're planning on buying them all yourself. On an unrelated note, I was looking through the source of the samples and from what I can tell it seems like the optimal resolution's 640x1010 (it's confusing because of the scaling etc). I'll probably reupload the images I've already uploaded at this resolution to reduce the amount of bloat in the filesizes. 12:06, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :Scrap that for now, I'm not sure anymore. 12:16, September 15, 2013 (UTC) The resolution should be 780x1200. The Kindle books have that resolution as well as the images from Booklive (with some funky copy protection in place). XScar (talk) 22:06, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :Seems like there are two versions of each file. The Chapter 637 cover has this smaller version (640x1010) and a larger version (760x1200). 06:05, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Color Walk A lot of these aren't unique to the digitally colored issues. I recognize a good chunk of them from the Color Walks. Should be remove them? 23:48, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Yes. 15:53, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Can you link a couple examples of what's on this page and the regular color walks? I'd agree with you if the images are the the same, but if the color walks have been digitally retouched, we should keep them. 16:06, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Okay, well I can't scan until later but I did look through and compare. For what's it's worth, with myself as an eye witness, chapters 1, 7, 12, 16, 17, 22, 25, 28, 32, 38, 45, and 137 are identical to their versions found in the first two Color Walks. And honestly, can't you just tell by looking that those ones are colored differently than the rest? The ones I didn't list all use flat, solid colors, too much gradient, and really thick and even white outlines. It's obvious which ones are digital. Also, chapter 45 is the same as the volume 6 cover. 15:32, February 16, 2014 (UTC) If you ask me, this seems to be a massive overload of images, a repeat of that Carddass gallery. 07:28, March 4, 2014 (UTC) In the pages As all the digitally colored volumes are going to be published on an Arlong Park topic. What about decide how to use them in the wikia?? My suggestion is to replace all the manga-prefered-on-anime images with their colored version and to add the "Digitally Colored Manga" to the usual After Timeskip(Anime-Manga)-Before Timeskip(Anime-Manga) switch, to get After Timeskip(Anime-Manga-Digitally Colored Manga)-Before Timeskip(Anime-Manga-Digitally Colored Manga) . What do you think about it?? 17:31, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Woooooooah that's gonna cause a lot of controversy. Let's take this one step at a time before we end up with the One Piece Wiki and the One Piece Colorless Wiki. 01:21, February 17, 2014 (UTC) We can't do that since we voted not to replace the manga images with the digital images. SeaTerror (talk) 01:26, February 17, 2014 (UTC) then what about go just for the tri-switch Anime-Manga-DCM?? 16:25, February 19, 2014 (UTC) We should just get rid of the anime images. The animation always looked ugly anyway and the DCM are closer to canon, being draw by Oda and being colored to please the people who need colors. Even the coloring is loyal to Oda's choice of color. But I know it'll never be allowed, sadly, as there are fans who only know One Piece by the anime and think that, therefore, it should represent One Piece universe in the wiki as it is represented to them. Shenduk (talk) 12:31, December 3, 2014 (UTC)Shenduk No. Forum:Colored Manga Images SeaTerror (talk) 17:32, December 3, 2014 (UTC) About Volume 69 and 70 Hi. Just for asking: Now that volumes 69 and 70 of the Digitally Colored Manga of One Piece are now released, will you add the colored cover pages of the two volumes as well? Ichigo kurosaki1979 (talk) 16:48, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Do the Poll Results Affect all Manga Images (Mainly Templates) So I'm pretty sure the poll results were just talking about using digitally colored images to replace chapter covers and I'm assumming character box images. If that is the case, are we allowed to use colored images to replace manga profile pictures, you know the square images used to identify characters in templates. I don't think there is mention of any of this (template images) in the poll discussions. The use of digitally colored images would end the conflict between those who want colored anime versions and manga versions and plus, we could find better digitally manga versions to replace anime pictures that just don't look right. This topic is not brought up at all as the poll was talking about chapter covers and character infoboxes on respective chapter and character pages. But template images are different in that manga images would get replaced anyways if an anime version came out, but for character pages there is always a switch for anime or manga images. The polls were to preserve the manga images, however, since there is only one image on the templates, it is contradictory to say that we want to preserve the manga images, but then end up replacing it with anime images. Therefore the argument of preserving manga images does not work as manga images tend to get replaced elsewhere except on character infoboxes. Now I'm not saying replace anime images as well, but for pictures lacking a "colored" image, or pictures lacking a "good" image, shouldn't we work to replace them? Nightmare Pirates (talk) 21:18, May 14, 2015 (UTC) The poll results ensured that no black and white manga images will be replaced by the digitally colored pictures. This includes infoboxes, article images, portraits, etc. We will only use the colored images to display how something looks when it's colored. You'll only ever see them in galleries or in their own pages. Think of it like segregation only not with people. 00:36, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Western Release Why doesn't Shueisha/Shonen Jump/Viz release these overseas? Wouldn't it be easy to just cut and paste the english dialogue bubbles over the colored version?Strawhatmsd (talk) 17:42, April 14, 2017 (UTC)